


走肾

by greyishcat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyishcat/pseuds/greyishcat





	走肾

李帝努觉得自己应该不算是一个太随便的人。

但事实上他正在酒店房间里，蒙上眼睛和一个陌生人做爱。

他不知道自己是怎么到这一步的，记忆的片段断断续续，追溯起来一切的根源还是李马克的大学毕业酒席。他留到了仪式结束，安顿完李马克的家人后李帝努留下来和好友多喝了两杯，觥筹交错间气氛高昂。谁想到他高估了自己的酒量，低估了大三的操劳，没多久就睡倒在酒桌前，早早结束了自己的夜晚。

他迷迷糊糊间被架着回了房间，那人不断同李帝努说话，李帝努听不太清，只是含糊地应着，换来对方阵阵低笑。他被丢在酒店的软床上，眼前一黑，没睡多久又被床边的压迫感再次弄醒。隐约中他摸到了床头的眼镜，睁开眼后却发现自己什么都看不见，一时间只觉得一切都是一场莫名的梦。

当然，那要是梦的话也是一场春梦，他能够感受到一只手在他身上游走，没等到他思考个所以然他的嗓子就先发出了声音。那手上的动作短暂停歇，李帝努才发现身边的人酒味也挺重，估计也是一个脑子不太清晰的主。  
还没等他措好词，问情现状，对方却先发制人的哑哑低喃：“可以吗？”，温热的气息尽数喷洒在李帝努的胸前。

滚烫的触感让李帝努清醒三分，他这才意识到自己头顶上蒙着的是自己白天穿的体恤衫，胸口裸露的皮肤感受不到意思凉意，反倒是浑身燥热。李帝努像是说了可以，也像是点了头，那双手便变本加厉了起来，在他身上四处摩挲，没多久就熟稔地潜入李帝努的短裤。

那人的皮肤很凉，突兀的温差让李帝努打了个寒颤，待凉意触及更低的地方，李帝努才发觉自己的阴茎早已背叛了他，一时间有些莫名地懊恼。异样过度的场景反倒让他冷静了下来，李帝努试图面对对方所在的方向，打趣开口：

“你这是算劫财，还是劫色？”

那人顿了顿，答曰：“都要。”，李帝努便抑制不住自己的一串笑。

酒后乱性只是理论上的事情，李帝努不不可能那么简单就同意了陌生人对自己的触碰，他同意是因为他心底明白那人并非“陌生人”。他不傻，也不愣，那人出声的瞬间李帝努就把那人了解了大概，连着皮肤的触感，指尖的温度，还有空气里淡淡地桃子洗发水味，李帝努的大脑开始运转，乐此不疲地排除可能的选项，留下的候补选项无非一人。

思考中李帝努的性器被那人紧紧抓住，胸口碎碎的亲吻戛然而止，湿濡的触感便随着手的动作一起包裹住了李帝努。他的铃口被软肉抵住，摩挲，辗转反侧，李帝努随之丢了半分理智，放出一声低吟。他能感受到唇齿上下服务他的性器，李帝努下意识地把腰往前送，那人像是被惊到，却毫不示弱地再次向前靠，舌尖平平地抵在了李帝努的根部。

“操。”李帝努忍不住喘气，没两下小腹胀得发疼。他伸手去够那人的头发，柔软的发丝随着上下浮动的头一起被按入掌中，那人压在喉头的声音便随之一起传入李帝努的耳中

要是李帝努先前是百分之九十九确定身上的人是谁，那人的喘息声就让李帝努对自己的答案有百分之百地自信。

罗渽民。

他把那个名字在嘴里嚼碎了咽下去，没敢叫出声。

李帝努和罗渽民在一起了十二年，一起长大成人，那人就算是化成灰他也能认得。罗渽民像是爱他，李帝努更深爱罗渽民，但或许亲情和长久的友谊模糊了边界，他们在那层遮羞布前进退，却在醉后第一次迈过那门坎，如此坦白而直率地表述情谊。

性欲不是没有起过，李帝努看着罗渽民撩起的上衣就会觉得心猿意马，偶尔他也能抓住罗渽民看他的，过于直白地眼神。两个人心里对此都跟明镜一样，却也从来都没说穿过，身体的交往打过擦边球，却从未到过本垒打。大三因为专业而分开住后二人也不再常日见到对方，时间一久李帝努竟然也忘了当时每日心底的燥热——

直到他再次俯身在自己面前。

他能够想象罗渽民的唇瓣裹在自己的阴茎上，能够想象他的一吞一吐，能够想象出对方脸颊上的软肉随着动作而被间歇性地撑起，能够想象他的眼眸因不适而一点点湿润起来……李帝努胸口异常地发热，看不见的一切却让他看见了更多。罗渽民给他的口交是奔着一个明确的结果去的，可李帝努一时间有些不舍，他摸着罗渽民的脸往上抬了抬，示意他先等等，好让他缓一缓再回味那些年少的梦。

而罗渽民太乖了，他就真的停了下来，像是有些委屈地牵着李帝努的手放在自己身上，让他也给自己带来点欢愉。

“要我……进去吗？”

罗渽民软软地说“嗯。”。像是渴求，像是命令，像是服软，像是不甘。

那个形容包含了太多情色，李帝努说话时有些卡壳，不知道怎么自然地把自己的所求提出来。他摸瞎一般地让手掌划过对方的胸肌，摸着洗衣板一样的纹路一个个向下数，数到三后顺着分明的人鱼线来到最为炽热的地方，换来罗渽民压低了的鼻音。

他在享受，也在默许，于是李帝努便给了他他想要的。罗渽民的尺寸也没有愧对于他的一身腱子肉，李帝努想，他握着那活儿的手有些别扭，好久没有做过这种事，上下撸动时也小心翼翼的，生怕弄疼了对方。

对此罗渽民却像是有些不满，把他的腰不断往前送，甚至主动翻身骑坐在李帝努跨间。他喉头牵扯出来的声音像是一只小猫在抱怨，引导着李帝努顺着先前的道路往下，直到李帝努摸到了一个先前自己从没触及过的，更为私密额地方。

他怎么不明白罗渽民的意思？李帝努了然地顺着粘稠的液体往里伸，却在半路触及罗渽民在后穴中来回抽插的三根手指。

天哪。

李帝努吸了一口冷气，全身血液往两腿之间冲，脑中被想象出的一幕惊得有些缓不过来。他想他错了，他不理智，关键时刻他还是用两腿之间那东西思考的人，但毕竟天时地利，差的只有他人和，这个机会李帝努怎么也不会放过。

他把一根手指同罗渽民一起往里伸，湿软的墙壁紧紧地裹着手指，在抽出时像是挽留一般地拉扯。罗渽民一声低吟，没几下就像是化在了他的手上，喘息着去够李帝努有些胀痛的阴茎。

“可以吗？”他问，没听到回答，却感受到那人的穴口压在了李帝努铃口，回过神时身上的人已经吞入半根，呼吸的声音也更加紊乱。他轻轻地把胯往前送，直到整根阴茎都消失于罗渽民体内，被紧紧地包裹着，滚烫而紧致的触感让他忍不住发出餍足的感叹。

“你动动。”罗渽民命令。

他于是退出一半，再进入一半，每次动作都轻柔得很，像是怕弄坏了罗渽民。几下后两个人都熟悉了节奏，李帝努感受着紧致的后穴吸附自己，压低了的呻吟又被罗渽民毫无掩盖地喘息盖住。

当然，俏皮地少年怎么会放过这个机会。他一只手抵在李帝努的胸口，一只手抓着李帝努的肩膀，喘着说：“你能不能……用点心。”

他说：“能……能用点力吗。”

李帝努脑子里那根紧绷着的线就是在这个瞬间断掉的。他把自己狠狠往上一送，顶到里面的软肉，肩膀瞬间便被罗渽民捏得生疼，耳畔是压着疼痛和满足的喘息。罗渽民叫的像是要让整栋楼都知道，李帝努正在为他服务，李帝努却也不反感，身体里的闷热反倒更加高昂。

一抽一插一天地。

喘息，汗水，疼痛，餍足。李帝努上头后不管不顾，夺回主动权，直接把罗渽民翻身压在床上。翻身中他的脑袋像是磕到了床头，但他没有感受到一丝疼痛，全身感官里只有罗渽民令人窒息的触感。他想撩开眼前的衣服，转念又觉得这样未尝不可，罗渽民既然喜欢，他不如奉陪到底。

翻身后罗渽民丝毫没有吝啬于呻吟，像是在故意叫给李帝努听。他的双手攀在他的颈间，脚裸锁在李帝努的背上，用尽全身力气把自己拉的和李帝努更近，随之起伏。他太吃这一套了，李帝努心底那点大男人主义被戳得发疼，酸酸涨涨得都是满足感。

罗渽民用腿环住李帝努后，他更容易就能触及罗渽民最敏感的地方，少年先前放肆的骚话就变成了单一的呻吟，尾音拉得长长的，多了些李帝努分辨不清的情感，多了几声李帝努的名字。李帝努觉得自己踩在了云上。他向天祈祷这不是一场梦，但如果这是的话，他也祈祷自己千万不要轻易醒来。

连着摆动的腰肢，连着放荡的低吟，李帝努一手支撑自己，一手按着罗渽民的大腿根，好让自己那根东西被吞得再彻底一点，让他们的媾和更为紧密一些。罗渽民喘息着默许，小腹滚烫的感觉愈发强烈，在他耳畔求饶一般的话语被一点点撞碎：“我要……快点……我快了。”

然后就是喷洒在皮肤上滚烫的炙热。李帝努在释放前很有良心地从罗渽民后穴里抽了出来，房间里一下安静，剩下的只有二人交互的喘息声。

蒙住的双眼让李帝努只能靠其他感官来弥补。他能够闻到罗渽民的洗发水味，他能够闻到二人交媾后咸湿的液体味，他还能闻到独特的润滑液气味。李帝努拥紧身下的人，满足地感受着二人滚烫的皮肤相贴。

安静片刻，他忍不住开口说：“我很想你，”罗渽听闻民只是吃吃地笑了起来。他眼前蒙着的的衣服被解开，突然的光线让李帝努有些不适，还没等他反应过来，罗渽民软软地嘴唇又凑在了自己的嘴唇上。

“傻孩子。”


End file.
